


The plunge

by Blahhh, Feli_X



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Humor, Random Idea That Came To Life At 2 AM, This Is STUPID, Underwater, Underwater Adventures, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahhh/pseuds/Blahhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Jericho has fallen and the five leap into the rough waters below as explosions ring through the air. All is plunged into silence as they sink to the bottom, an orange blaze blurring the surface above.In panic Markus had overlooked the fact as androids with metal skeletal structures, they weigh quite a bit and now they're stuck. The surface high up above with smooth concrete walls either side."HOW THE FUCK DO WE GET OUT?!"





	The plunge

Fire. Destruction. Death. 

Jericho has fallen and the five leap into the rough waters below as explosions ring through the air. All is plunged into silence as they sink to the bottom, an orange blaze blurring the surface above. 

They made it.... There was just one itsy bitsy little problem and North's voice carries over their collective telepathic link, one of the five playing a generic epic movie soundtrack. Their eyes fall to Connor and the music stops. North snaps her attention back to Markus.

"HOW THE FUCK DO WE GET OUT?!"

In panic Markus had overlooked the fact as androids with metal skeletal structures, they weigh quite a bit and now they're stuck. The surface high up above with smooth concrete walls either side. 

"....Ah..."

_Shit._

"Nobody panic, we can find a way ou-"

Simon collapses to his knees, fingers digging into the sand. "We're all going to die!"

North rolls her eyes, dragging the android back up by his shirt. "Stop being such a crybaby, we're not gonna die."

They begin walking the waters in hopes of finding a way to dry land, but none can be found. Connor notes the likeness of their movements to Captain Barbossa's crew from Pirates Of The Caribbean as they walked across the ocean floor.

North kicks the sheer wall, towering high ahead. "Where's the fucking ramp?!"

Josh attempts to help. "Perhaps if we follow the maps we shall find a way out."

North flings her head round, hair caught in the water like a single snake of Medusa's hair. "THERE'S NO FUCKING MAPS FOR THE OCEAN, DOORMAT!"

Josh goes quiet as Connor attempts to climb the flat concentrate walls, voice irate. "I HAVE PLACES TO BE, WHY DID I FOLLOW YOU?" 

Now he is deviant, Connor must find Hank and explore his new found love for man tiddies. 

Simon turns to see Markus in a slow motion majestic strut through the water, eyes focused ahead and cape billowing through the currents. His thirium pump sputters at his choccy fudge brownie looking so noble. "Jesus..."

Markus turns, eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

North screeches over their link. "NOT YOU MARKUS!"

Josh's quietly corrects them, the inner lecturer dying to break free. "I think _Moses_ would be a closer likeness..."

"SHUT UP, DOORMAT!"

Doormat shuts up and has to resist the urge to lay himself across the ground as Markus powers on through the currents.

North makes her decision. Men are fucking idiots, from now on, pussy will be her savior. Not Markus. She flings up a finger and leaves the group for something slicker than water.

Connor redoubles his efforts, the image of Hank in the shower driving him on and the inexplicable need to be shown where instructions are supposed to placed

Connor cries to the heavens through his mind. "WHERE HANK? WHERE DO MY INSTRUCTIONS GO?"

Simon walks into a school of fish, startling the poor android and he flings himself into the safe haven of Markus' arms. His man reassures him. "Do not worry my vanilla cheesecake, they shall not harm you"

Markus holds a hand out to the fish. "Join us friends and show us the way to salvation!"

The fish do not help and Markus makes peace with the fact some beings can not be reached. Josh is tired of the struggle and decides if he waits there, the waters will eventually carry him to freedom.

Connor grows bored of waiting for them and chooses his priority, calling back over their link. "Later losers. I have a date with some man tiddies attached to Lieutenant Anderson." 

The two left push on and eventually find a ramp, trudging up to the docks. Tears mix with water as Simon cries in relief, clutching to Markus' coat."We made it! We lived!"

 

North hooked up with a mermaid android and they're still working out how to actually do the do. Doormat fell in love with a peaceful Roomba working the floors of the Stratford Tower. Connor was allowed to fondle Hank's man tiddies, the experience opened his mind to a whole new world of possibilities. Markus and Simon bought a studio apartment in the suburbs and are breeding chihuahuas while simultaneously trying to make an android baby. Shh. Don't tell them that's not how it works.


End file.
